This invention relates to the field of communications and surveillance, and more particularly, this invention relates to the field of communicating with and tracking of a mobile target, such as a mobile radio unit.
Current radio frequency radio control systems often require a centralized operator at a control operations center to communicate with a specific mobile target or plurality of mobile targets within a region by selecting a radio""s frequency and site button to establish a communications link, i.e., communications channel, with a targeted mobile radio unit representing the mobile target in question. Different examples of mobile targets include an aircraft, ocean going vessel, train, vehicle or other mobile target that contains a mobile radio unit for communication. Thus, a centralized operator working at a control operations center is required to know the location of different radio sites in relation to the mobile target and used in communication links in order to establish voice or data communication with that mobile target. Most of the existing systems in use today do not provide integrated locating and communication, and do not provide increased operator performance and situation awareness.
Historically, control over radio communications was provided by radio control panels that were hard-wired to radios or a switch. These hardware systems evolved prior to the evolution of sophisticated software automation systems. When software solutions were designed for radio communication, they emulated the hardware button approach using software push buttons displayed on a screen forming a graphical user interface. These systems, however, still required the operator to know the frequency and site identifier, i.e., the physical location of a communication linked radio tower when attempting to talk with the mobile target, i.e., mobile radio unit. In addition, separate automation systems displayed location information of the target. For example, in an air traffic control situation, one monitor will be used to display the aircraft location. Another monitor will display information regarding radio control, e.g., the voice switching and control system (VSCS). In a sheriff""s or other law enforcement officer""s communication center, a typical radio dispatcher position would include a Computer Aided Dispatch (CAD) screen, a status screen, an electronic map, and a radio controller. These elements are not integrated as a whole.
Although there are presently many proposals for emergency 911 procedures where the location of a cellular is determined using GPS or triangulation, there are no integrated solutions for tracking and establishing communication links with one or more mobile targets.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,428,546; 5,636,122; and 5,904,727, assigned to Mobile Information Systems, Inc., disclose the use of a monitor that allows the location of a mobile unit to be displayed on the monitor as an icon. Jobs can be assigned to vehicles as part of a database within a computer system and coupled to a vector database. The dispatching system has job icons displayed on a rasterized map. However, there is no integrated solution of both localization information and communication control.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,011 to Toh discloses a routing method for supporting ad-hoc mobile communications within a radio communications network, where the stability of various communication links between neighboring mobile hosts are measured. A communications route through the network is selected and based on the stability of the communication links. Thus, the best routing method for a mobile network can be provided.
However, these and other similar proposals do not provide an integrated system having increased operator performance and situation awareness, which also allows the location determination of the mobile radio unit and the tracking of and communication with integrated unit.
The present invention is advantageous and allows for the establishment of a communication link with a mobile target, i.e., mobile radio unit, by determining first the location of the mobile radio unit, or a plurality of mobile radio units, such as by location determining sensors. The mobile radio unit is displayed on a user interface of a computer display as an object identifier. The user selects the object identifier and in response to the user selection, establishes one of at least a data or voice communication link with the mobile radio unit. Thus, it is possible to track various mobile radio targets, such as emergency vessels, helicopters and ships in distress, aircraft, land-based vehicles, and then establishing communciation by the user selecting an icon. The system automatically establishes the appropriate communications link based on pre-established criteria that may include least cost, strongest signal, least path congestion or other. This apparatus and system allow a completely integrated voice and data system.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the apparatus includes a controller for receiving location determining signals from sensors and determining the location of a mobile unit. This determination could be based on the target""s location information and mode of radio transmission, and the use of other sensors, as known to those skilled in the art. A computer display is associated with the controller for displaying the mobile radio unit as an object identifier and, in one aspect of the invention, displaying the geographic location. A transceiver is connected to the controller. Upon user selection of the object identifier, at least one of a data or a voice communication link is established with the mobile radio unit.
The object identifier displayed on the computer display can identify the geographic location of the mobile radio unit in latitude and longitude coordinates and altitude, if appropriate. The transceiver can also establish a least cost routing communications link with the mobile radio unit. This information on least cost routing can be contained in a least cost routing database. A database is also associated with the controller for storing data relating to the location or other information of a target containing the mobile radio unit. A unique object identification code is assigned to the mobile radio unit, including the location data stored within the database. This unique object identification code is linked to the displayed object identifier for allowing user selection of the object identifier, while selectively accessing the data stored within the database on the mobile radio unit.
Naturally, the transceiver can be part of the modem of a computer, interface card, or radio unit connected to the processor. A recorder can record any data or voice communications that are established to the mobile radio unit for future reference.